Une seconde vie
by Samanga
Summary: Une nuit, Kurogane se fait tirer dessus et y perd la vie. Fye en meurt de chagrin ... mais malgré les épaisses ténèbres, une lueur d'espoir apparait ... mais tout a un prix ... - Chapitre 11 : Tout a une fin, en ligne ! - KuroXFye
1. Chapitre 1: Rien

**Titre : Une seconde vie.**

**Auteur : Samanga**

**Rating : T ... comme je sais pas moi-même comment tout va se passer on va pas prendre de risque ...**

**Disclaimeurs : Les personnages de Tsubasa Chronicle et XXXHolic appartiennent aux CLAMP, je pense que je ne surprends personne en disant cela ...**

**Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Je vous présente ma toute première FanFic ! Les chapitres paraitront au fil de mes envies (et surtout de mon temps libre ... et de vos reviews, faut voir =p). Comme les longs discours sont ennuyeux, je vais arrêter de parler pour rien. Place à la Fic ! (vos reviews sont les bienvenues, et m'aideront sans doute à m'améliorer) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Nothing**

Dehors, la nuit. Le silence est troublé par quelques gouttes. Il pleut.

A côté de moi, une flaque.

_Du sang. _

Un corps git. Inerte. Sans vie.

Je cris. Je hurle. A m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Mon coeur est déchiré. Brisé. En miette.

Ma vue se trouble. Mes joues se mouillent. Des gouttes salées se mêlent à son sang.

_Des larmes. _

Je pleure.

Son coeur ne bat plus. Le mien se compresse.

J'ai mal. Je souffre de tout mon être.

Son corps ne sent plus rien. Ni chaleur, ni froid, ni touché, ni vide.

_**Plus rien.**_

Je le prend dans mes bras. Le serre contre le peu qu'il reste de mon coeur.

Je me répète que ce n'est pas possible.

_Si vite..._

Tout s'est passé si vite.

Le cliqueti d'une gachette. La balle qui sort du canon et fuse l'air en direction de ma moitié.

_Du sang._

Son sourire. Ses yeux qui s'éteignent.

Cette personne ...elle tombe.

Le tonnerre retentit.

Une flaque.

_Du sang._

Celui de la personne la plus chère à mon coeur.

Un cri d'horreur et de désespoir. Le mien.

_Des larmes._

Puis ...

Deux corps enlacés. Deux coeurs unis.

Mais qui ne battent plus ...

Sans vie ...

...

**Rien.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ma vie, c'est toi

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Cette fois, le narrateur c'est Kurogane**.** J'explique : c'est en fait la même scène que dans le 1er chapitre, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir les sensations de Fye, on a celles de notre Kuro national. Chapitre court, un poil plus long que le précédent. Je sens que certains vont râler car ils attendaient la suite ... promis, dans le prochain chapitre, ca avance ! Et il sera plus long aussi.**

**P.S : Merci à Lyra pour sa review, c'est ma toute première ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Ma vie, c'est toi.**

On dit que notre vie défile devant nos yeux lorsqu'on meurt. C'est la vérité. Après le coup de feu, je l'ai aperçue.

Je me revois quand j'étais gosse, essayant de grimper en haut d'un arbre immense.

Je revois ma mère sur le lit d'hôpital, le cardiogramme traçant une effroyable et glaçante ligne droite en lâchant un strident "bip" sonore interminable. Sa maladie l'avait emportée.

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçus une sinistre lettre du front, m'informant que mon père était mort en défendant son pays.

En quelques secondes, j'étais devenu orphelin.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Tomoyo. Sa famille m'a recueilli et j'ai vite considéré Tomoyo comme ma soeur.

Les années ont passées ... je n'oublierais jamais le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

_..._

_**J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer ...**_

_..._

Puis tout s'enchaîne. Nos discutions, nos rires, surtout les tiens, nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, nos baisers, nos étreintes ...

Pourquoi est-ce cela qui défile le plus vite ?

_..._

_**Je n'ai plus de force dans mes jambes ...**_

_..._

Et puis vient cette nuit ... celle où tout bascule irréfutablement dans les ténèbres.

La nuit où tout se termine.

Cette nuit, précisément.

Une vague silhouette se détachant à peine de l'obscurité.

Un flingue.

_Une balle ..._

_... un mort ..._

_..._

_**Je chute ...**_

_..._

On dit que notre vie défile devant nos yeux quand on meurt. C'est le cas.

Ton visage a défilé devant mes yeux lorsque j'ai chuté.

Ce fut aussi la dernière chose que j'emportai avec moi dans la mort avant d'être plongé dans le néant le plus total ...

...

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais ...

_Une balle ..._

_..._

_Deux morts ..._

_... _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le voeu

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, lui aussi est assez court, mais plus long que les précédents ! Votre avis, vos impressions, je veux tout savoir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Le voeu**

...

... Où suis-je ?

...Quelle sensation étrange ... j'ai l'impression de dériver dans le vide ... Tout est noir autour de moi .... pourtant j'ai bien les yeux ouverts. J'ai beau regarder dans toutes les directions, je ne distingue rien.

Je suis seul.

Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas été. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Kurogane en fait ...

J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont à l'arrêt. En y réfléchissant, c'est sans doute le cas ... un mort n'est pas censé ressentir les choses après tout, non ?

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la mort ...? Un monde ténébreux où on erre pour l'éternité ...

seul ...

" - Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait mort. Tu te trouves actuellement entre le monde des vivants et le monde des esprits", intervint une voix féminine.

Je rêve ou quoi ? On m'a répondu ? Pourtant je suis certain de n'avoir prononcé aucun mot ...

"- En effet, tu n'as rien dit. Mais sache qu'il existe bien des choses que tu ne vois pas mais qui sont bien réelles pour autant. Comme par exemple le monde où tu vivais il y a encore quelques minutes, ce n'est pas le seul dans l'univers. Il existe bien d'autres dimensions.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Si tu es ici et non dans le royaume des esprits, c'est que tu as un voeu à formuler. Je peux le réaliser, en échange d'une contrepartie de valeur équivalente, bien entendu."

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, ou plutôt ma tête, puisque la voix ne semble venir de nulle part, sans doute une sorte de télépathie ou je ne sais quoi. Un voeu ! Même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, je ne souhaite qu'une seule et unique chose ...

"- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je vous en supplie, ressuscitez Kurogane !

- Impossible. Je ne peux pas faire revenir les morts à la vie, le prix serait bien trop important.

- Prenez mon âme ! Ca devrait être suffisant non ?!

- Ce n'est pas seulement une question de prix à payer. Une vie à une valeur inestimable. Quand une personne meurt, c'est pour toujours, elle ne reviendra jamais à la vie et ce, peu importe la contre-partie.

- ..."

Je reste sans voix, stupéfié, choqué, face à cette réalité. Pourtant, je le savais très bien, même avant qu'elle ne le dise, que les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie ...

Je ne les sent peut-être pas, mais je sais que des larmes sont en train de couler librement de mes yeux ... Jamais ...

Kurogane ne reviendra jamais à la vie ...

Si seulement c'était possible de remonter le temps, je ferais tout pour empêcher ce qui s'est passé ... si seulement ... mais c'est impossible ...

... Attend un peu ! Mais si ! C'est possible justement !

"- Dans ce cas, faites-moi remonter le temps ! Avant ma rencontre avec Kurogane ! Vous le pouvez n'est-ce pas ? Puisque je ne suis pas encore mort, ce n'est pas comme si vous me ressuscitez et Kurogane ne sera pas ressuscité mais juste renvoyé dans le temps !

- Le prix à payer pour ce voeu sera ... ta relation. Tu te souviendras de tout mais Kurogane ne pourra jamais se souvenir de toi. Pour lui, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Absolument rien. Comme si sa vie continuait son cours normal. Tu le veux toujours ?

- ... Oui !"

Tant qu'il est vivant, ça me va. Tant mieux s'il ne se rappelle pas de moi, sinon la tragédie de cette nuit se reproduira. Et ca, je ne le veux pas ! C'est bien trop douloureux !

"- Ce voeu ... je te l'accorde. Il ne tient qu'à toi dorénavant de choisir ce que tu feras. "

Les ténèbres sont soudain illuminées par un étrange cercle magique qui se forme sous mes pieds, celui-ci m'enveloppant dans une étrange brume multicolore, me faisant disparaitre peu à peu. Grâce à cette lumière, j'arrive à distinguer la silhouette d'une femme.

"- Une dernière chose, Fye. Souviens-toi que le hasard n'existe pas, tout est inéluctable ... et une rencontre peut changer bien des choses, parfois le destin lui-même."

Je lance un regard étonné. Comment connait-elle mon nom ? Je ne lui ai pourtant pas dit. Et que veut-elle dire par là ...? Je disparais, sans avoir le temps de me poser plus de questions ...

"- Je crois que je deviens trop sensible pour faire ce métier", dit Yûko, l'air songeur.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'ai fais vite cette fois, hein ? Merci Yuko-sensei et Lyra pour vos reviews, ca me fait très plaisir ^_^**

**J'en profite pour éclaircir un point car il semble qu'il y ai eu une petite confusion pour Lyra : c'est Kurogane qui perd la mémoire. C'est possible qu'il la retrouve mais il ne se souviendra jamais de Fye. Fye, lui, se souvient de tout.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ, un nouveau chemin.**

Plusieurs "bip" répétitifs et des plus agaçants retentissent soudainement, afin de me faire sortir de mon sommeil et de dessous mes confortables couvertures par la même occasion. Je remonte mon épaisse couverture jusqu'à ce que j'y disparaisse complètement et plaque, en touche finale, mon oreiller sur ma tête. Malheureusement, on dirait que ce n'est pas assez pour venir à bout du bruit strident. M'avouant vaincu, j'émerge un bras de dessous la couette et éteint le réveil. Je m'étire de tout mon long et avec un courage presque surhumain, sort de mes couvertures. Celui qui a inventé le réveil n'a pas intérêt à croiser ma route un jour ; quelle idée d'inventer une arme aussi puissante et de la commercialiser à l'échelle mondiale ?

Je reviens vite à la réalité, me rappelant en un flash back ce qui s'est passé. L'orage, le coup de feu, Kurogane gisant sur le sol, le noir, la voix, le voeu et cette brume multicolore ...

Je fouille dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sort un collier représentant un fin croissant de lune noir. Je jette un oeil au calendrier : nous sommes le 4 février. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ... Ce collier, Kurogane me l'a offert bien après cette date, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Ces horribles évènements ce sont donc bels et bien produits et j'ai remonté le temps ...

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, chamboulé par toutes les pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes réflexions. Un appel de mon patron. Je décroche.

"- Oui ?

- Ah, Fye, comme je suis content de t'avoir ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la réunion de ce soir. Tu sais qu'elle est très importante pour les événements qui vont suivre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y serais.

- Parfait. Bon, je te laisse, je dois encore terminer les dernières planifications."

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier cette réunion, après tout, c'est après en être sorti que j'ai croisé pour la première fois Kurogane.

Mais cette fois, ce sera différent. Je ne prendrais pas le même chemin, comme ça je serais sûr de ne pas le croiser et il ne mourra pas. Il faut juste que je prenne la direction opposée.

Quoi de plus simple ? ... un tas de choses ...

----------------

Ca y est, me voilà assis confortablement sur mon siège à une grande table ronde. Le patron prend la parole :

"- Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai réuni ici. Nous devons nous emparer de ce bijou, le Cat's Eyes au plus vite. Un échec n'est pas envisageable."

Eh ouais, mon job c'est membre d'une organisation secrète. Voleur expert de l'organisation même. Je connais déjà le discoure de mon patron, le Cat's Eyes, une pierre précieuse à la couleur unique alternante entre le jaune et le bleu, à la puissance phénoménale.

Pourquoi l'organisation la veut, je n'en sais trop rien, moi je me contente de voler ce que l'on me demande. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ...

"- Pour cette mission j'aurais besoin d'un expert en la matière en qui j'ai toute confiance. Fye, c'est toi qui sera en charge de ce vol, ne me déçois pas.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Exactement comme la dernière fois. Plus aucun doute possible, j'ai vraiment fait un saut en arrière dans le temps. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir me retaper les longues heures ennuyeuses d'explications du plan et tout ce qui va avec ...

Je sors enfin du bâtiment où se tenait la réunion. Entendre deux fois la même chose aussi longue, c'est vraiment fatiguant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi ... mais pas par le chemin où je croiserai Kurogane.

C'est dur. Très dur. Et douloureux aussi.

Penser que je ne pourrais pas le revoir alors que j'en ai l'occasion, le choix même... Mais non. Il ne faut pas. En aucun cas.

Je me précipite donc vers le chemin opposé en courant. Celui-ci passe par un sentier entouré de grands arbres gelés par le froid. Rajoutez à ceci l'obscurité de la nuit, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant...

Un cri se fait soudain retentir.

Pas **du tout **rassurant.

Je ne peux tout de même pas l'ignorer, je pars donc dans sa direction.

Après une course en évitant les trop nombreux arbres se dressant devant moi, me voilà témoin d'une tentative de vol. Il est hors de question que je ne reste que témoin. Je me glisse discrètement derrière l'agresseur, lui tapote l'épaule et lorsqu'il se retourne, lui colle une droite bien mérité qui a pour effet de l'assommer. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ...

Je me penche en direction de la jeune fille à terre et lui tend la main.

-"Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

- Ou... oui ... merci."

Elle prend ma main et je l'aide à se relever. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle laisse apparaitre deux grands yeux émeraudes.

-"Puis-je vous demander votre nom, jeune demoiselle ?

- Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr, je m'appelle Sakura, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Enchanté Sakura-chan. Moi c'est Fye.

- Ra...ravie de vous connaitre."

Je me demande tout de même ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, la nuit et toute seule. Je veux lui poser la question, mais elle est plus rapide que moi :

"- Je suis confuse, je n'ai rien pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidée ...

- Oh mais ce n'était rien voyons je n'ai pas...

- Mais j'y tiens ! S'il vous plait, revenez ici demain à 15 heures, je vous apporterais quelque chose. Je vous prie d'accepter mon offre, dit-elle en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- D'accord, je viendrais, promis."

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumine d'un sourire radieux et celle-ci part en me faisant un petit signe de la main que je lui rends, avant de me diriger vers ma maison.

Pas de Kurogane mais une jeune fille qui tiens absolument à me remercier...

Décidément, j'ai l'impression que cette journée est sous le signe des rencontres ...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre inéluctable

**Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encourage beaucoup. Bien qu'avec la fin des vacances j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les chapitres sortent tout de même assez rapidement (pas plus d'une semaine d'attente, enfin, j'ai bien dit : "je vais essayer") **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre inéluctable**

Me revoilà à l'endroit où j'ai rencontré Sakura. Je suis un peu en avance, je m'assois donc dans l'herbe gelée, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Il est incroyablement bleu aujourd'hui, c'est rare pour un jour de février. Je suis bien, là, enveloppé dans mon gros manteau, le nez enfouit dans mon écharpe et le ciel clair au-dessus de moi. Il ne manque que le chant de quelques oiseaux et ce serait parfait.

Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Ce paysage ne pourra jamais être parfait si tu n'y es pas, Kurogane ...

Non, je ne dois pas y penser ! J'ai fais mon choix et je ne dois pas le revoir ! Il doit vivre et si cela signifie qu'il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe, eh bien je ferais en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Je serre le collier que tu m'as donné, me remémorant le jour si agréable où tu me l'a offert.

C'était le 14 février, en fin de journée. On s'était arrêté dans un parc totalement enneigé. C'est là que tu me l'as donné en me disant ces mots :

"Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien.* Tu m'as dit que j'étais ton soleil mais il n'y a pas de Lune sans Soleil, tout comme il n'y a pas de Soleil sans Lune. Tu veux bien être ma Lune ?"

Je ne savais pas que tu étais poète. Tu étais vraiment drôle à ce moment, tu avais viré au rouge, c'était la première fois que je te voyais aussi embarrassé. Bien évidemment j'ai accepté. Lorsque j'ai mis le collier représentant l'astre de la nuit autour de mon cou, tu m'as dit en rougissant qu'il m'allait bien. C'était aussi le premier compliment que tu me faisais, j'étais vraiment très heureux. Ce jour, je ne l'oublierais jamais, quoiqu'il arrive...

Je sens une larme glacée rouler sur ma joue. Je l'essuie vite. Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? C'est fini. Je ne le reverrai pas. Jamais. Et même si cela arrivait, je ne devrais pas rester avec lui.

A cette pensée d'autres larmes apparaissent. J'essaye de les arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le chasser de mon esprit ?

Pourquoi il faut que je pense tout le temps à lui ?

Pourquoi tout cela est arrivé alors que tout semblait si bien se dérouler ...?

... Pourquoi ...

Mes pensées sont vite interrompues par un "Fye-san" lancé d'une Sakura arrivant vers moi en courant. Je me relève en essuyant rapidement mes larmes et plaque un sourire sur mon visage.

-"Bonjour Sakura-chan.

- Bonjour. Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère ?

- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

- Ouf. Venez par ici s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un."

Et sur ces mots elle me prend la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à un jeune garçon aux yeux noisettes qui semble nous attendre.

-" Je vous présente Shaolan, il a tenu à venir vous remercier de m'avoir aidée hier soir.

- Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Sakura, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'était rien.

- Attendez-moi là Fye-san, je vais chercher ce que je vous ai apporté."

Toujours aussi rapidement que tout à l'heure, la voilà repartie, sans que je n'ai pu donner mon avis. A peine une minute plus tard, la voilà qui revient, mais elle semble accompagnée cette fois. Je ne vois pas encore la personne qui l'accompagne, des nuages gris ont recouverts le ciel bleu et la luminosité s'en ai vu réduite. Une voix forte se fait entendre :

-" Shaolan ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?"

Impossible ... cette voix ... c'est celle de ...

La personne à qui appartient cette voix apparait de l'obscurité.

-" ... Kurogane ..., soufflai-je, stupéfié.

- Désolé Kurogane-san, je tenais à remercier celui qui a sauvé Sakura hier soir."

Il pose son regard rubis sur moi et m'inspecte de la tête aux pieds. Je reste complètement médusé.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter à son cou. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Il est bien là, vivant, devant moi, mais je ne peux pas l'approcher ...

"- Alors c'est toi le sauveur de Sakura dont elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler.

Comment tu t'appelles ?", me demande Kurogane.

Cette dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur et fait couler les larmes que j'essayais de retenir.

Il commence à pleuvoir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retourne et me met à courir à travers les arbres, mettant ainsi de plus en plus de distance entre Kurogane et moi.

Pourquoi il est ici ?

J'avais pourtant fait énormément d'efforts pour l'éviter hier soir.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je le revois si soudainement ?

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me regarde comme ça ?

Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me demande mon nom ?

Mes larmes se mélangent aux gouttes de pluies ruisselantes sur mon visage.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je le revois alors que je ne dois pas m'approcher de lui ...?

.... Pourquoi il faut que ça fasse si mal ...?

* * *

----------------------------------Narrateur : Kurogane------------------

* * *

On se demande tous ce qui vient de se passer, là, maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que ce blond s'est enfuit comme ça ?

Eh oh, c'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça les gosses, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Voyons voir ... J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Bah non, je lui ai juste demandé son nom ...

Est-ce que je lui ai fait peur ? Bon, c'est vrai que mon allure est imposante mais il n'y a pas de quoi partir en courant si soudainement !

Et c'est moi où il pleurait ? Je me demande bien pourquoi ... en tout cas Sakura n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, sinon elle va s'inquiéter.

Et voilà qu'il se met à pleuvoir maintenant et j'ai même pas pris de parapluie, décidément c'est pas mon jour de chance.

"Il vaudrait mieux rentrer sinon on risque d'attraper un rhume", suggéra Sakura, interrompant ainsi le silence pesant qui nous entourait depuis quelques minutes.

Je pense qu'au fond, elle est triste de ne pas avoir pu remercier son sauveur. Bah, de toute façon on n'y peut rien, c'est lui qui s'est enfuit sans aucune raison apparente.

- " Regardez, là ! s'exclame Shaolan en pointant du doigt un objet rectangulaire par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demande Sakura.

Le gamin le ramasse et l'examine.

- "C'est un porte-feuille, déclare-t-il, c'est celui de Fye ... et il y a même son adresse.

- Alors je vais pouvoir lui remettre mon présent !

- Oui."

Il a mis son adresse dans son porte-feuille ? C'est pas un peu bizarre comme idée ? Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien. Bon, on rentre ?

- " Kurogane-san, pourriez-vous m'accompagner demain s'il vous plait ?

- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour que j'aille offrir mon cadeau à Fye-san.

- Shaolan peut pas t'accompagner ?

- J'ai un tas de travail à faire chez moi depuis la découverte de nouvelles ruines, répond celui-ci.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Merci beaucoup Kurogane-san.", me sourit Sakura.

J'ai pas vraiment le choix en même temps, elle s'est déjà faite agressée une fois, il faut être prudent. Alors c'est décidé, demain je l'accompagne chez ce blond. Pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de le revoir, non, non, je veux seulement savoir pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire. C'est pas du tout à cause de ses profonds yeux saphirs envoutants ou encore de ... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Non, je vais juste le voir car j'accompagne Sakura et que je veux des explications pour ce qui vient de se passer. Comme si ça pouvait être autre chose !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que demain va encore être une journée mouvementée ...

* * *

* Citation de Marcel Jouhandeau.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sous le soleil couchant

**Et voilà le 6ème chapitre ! Cette fois pas de blabla, à part un grand merci pour Lyra et ses fidèles reviews ! Mais non, t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à (presque) tout le monde d'inverser des noms. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Sous le Soleil couchant**

* * *

6 Février

------- Narrateur : Fye --------

* * *

Depuis que je suis rentré, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé hier ...

Je suis vraiment un idiot d'être parti comme ça, sans donner la moindre explication. J'ai dû faire de la peine à cette petite Sakura ... Mais je n'y peux rien, c'était plus fort que moi, mes jambes agissaient toutes seules. Je le savais que Kurogane ne se souviendrait pas de moi, j'y étais préparé ... alors pourquoi je me suis mis à pleurer comme ça ... je le savais ...

De nouvelles larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues.

Ca recommence ... à chaque fois que je pense à lui ...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une Sakura ou d'un Shaolan pourtant.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Ca suffit de se lamenter et de ressasser le passé sans cesse. Surtout que ce passé, c'est actuellement le présent pour lui ...

Le téléphone sonne. C'est mon patron ... Oh non ! Avec tous ces événements j'ai complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu le vol du Cat's Eye !

"- Allô ?

- Fye qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On attend plus que toi ! T'as oublié que c'est ce soir que l'on passe à l'action ?! Ramène toi ici et plus vite que ça, on va pas avoir le temps !

- Oui, excusez-moi, j'arrive."

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide à ma montre. 18 heures ! J'ai une bonne heure de retard minimum et le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher. Je suis vraiment à la bourre ! J'ouvre précipitamment la porte mais je suis arrêté dans ma course par une jeune fille aux grands yeux verts se trouvant devant l'entrée.

"- Sakura-chan !

- Ah ... Bonjour Fye-san.

- Désolé Sakura-chan, je suis pressé. Tu peux revenir demain ? Mais ? Comment as-tu su que j'habitais là ?

- Vous avez fait tomber votre porte-feuille hier.

- Je vois ... Tu sais, pour hier, je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti comme ça, je...

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous devez avoir vos raisons. Vous voulez que je repasse demain ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

- Faites attention à vous.

- Merci, toi aussi."

Et je repars en quatrième vitesse, direction le point de rendez-vous. C'est assez loin, j'ai intérêt à courir vite pour y être à temps. Je tourne à l'angle de ma rue, quand j'heurte quelque chose et me retrouve assis par terre.

"Désolé, c'est de ma faute", dis-je, la tête baissée, une main sur le front. Je vais avoir une belle bosse demain...

"Ca va ?" demande la personne que j'ai bousculée en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je pose mon regard sur la main tendue.

Cette voix ... et cette main ... je lève la tête.

Je ne distingue qu'une silhouette à cause de la lumière orangée du soleil couchant en face de moi. Mais cette silhouette, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille et même plus, sans aucun doute. Et ces yeux rubis d'une rare couleur, s'alliant avec celle de l'astre du jour en train de disparaitre à l'horizon...

Kurogane ... encore ...

Il me poursuit ou quoi ? Pourquoi je dois toujours tomber sur lui alors que j'ai pris soin de faire en sorte qu'il ne me connaisse pas ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je veux prendre la main qu'il me tend mais si je fais ça, je me rapprocherai de lui et je ne peux pas me le permettre ... même pas un tout petit peu ... Je me relève donc tout seul.

"... Oui." je réponds d'un ton qui se veut froid. Je repars encore plus vite.

Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Ses yeux flamboyants qui me fixaient il y a une minute ... sa main tendue vers moi ... sa voix ... Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Je dois enfouir ces sentiments au plus profond de moi ... pour lui ... pour qu'il vive ...

J'arrive enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. C'est une petite maison dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, près du musée. J'entre.

"- Désolé d'être en retard ...

- Te voilà enfin !, lance le patron, Dépêche toi de prendre ton équipement et revient nous rejoindre, je vais récapituler le plan.

- Oui."

* * *

----------------------------Narrateur : Kurogane -----------------------

* * *

Quelle idée d'habiter par ici ! C'est plein d'intersections, un vrai labyrinthe ! En plus j'ai perdu la gamine. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle a courue dans tous les sens, tournant et retournant aux coins de rue. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je ferais mieux de la retrouver rapidement, on ne sait jamais.

Je m'apprête à m'engager dans une nouvelle rue quand quelqu'un qui devait arriver en courant me percute et tombe à terre. Celui-ci s'excuse, je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se redresser en lui demandant si tout va bien.

Il relève la tête. Mais je le reconnais ! C'est ce blond qui s'est enfuie hier !

Nos regards se croisent et je reste un moment à le contempler. Les couleurs chaleureuses du soleil dansent sur ses fins cheveux dorés. Ses yeux saphirs si profonds scintillent tel de vraies pierres précieuses. La lumière de l'astre de feu caresse sa peau blanche comme la neige. On dirait un ange tombé du ciel.

Ces quelques secondes semblent sans fin. C'est lui qui y met un terme en se redressant sans accepter mon aide et répond à ma question d'une voix glaciale mais légèrement tremblante. Il repart sans plus de politesses.

Je me demande vraiment ce qui va pas avec ce type. Toujours en train de courir ! Bon, au moins il m'a parlé, c'est déjà ça.

J'aimerai entendre sa vraie voix, voir son sourire ....

Décidément, je n'arrive vraiment pas à le cerner. Et ça, ça m'énerve ! Et ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est que mon coeur s'est mis à battre la samba lorsque je l'ai vu ... je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela ...

Et cette impression de déjà vu qui ne me quitte pas lorsque je l'aperçoit ...

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées. C'est que j'ai une Sakura en liberté à retrouver moi ! Je tourne donc dans la rue d'où venait le blond et retrouve la petite qui se dirige vers moi.

" Il faudra revenir demain", m'annonce-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ? Encore ? Alors qu'on a eu tant de mal à trouver ?

Dans le fond ça ne me dérange pas non plus d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de le revoir ...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Baiser sous le clair de lune**


	7. Chapitre 7: Baiser sous le clair de lune

**Et hop ! Le chapitre 7 ! Je sens qu'une certaine fan hystérique va me tomber dessus ...**

**Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ces jours-ci, donc il faudra attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude pour le 8ème chapitre. Désolé.**

**P.S : T'avais raison Lyra, c'est "baiser" et non "baisé". ^^'**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Baiser sous le clair de lune.**

**...**

Je cours. Je m'échappe. Je m'enfuis. Plus vite. Toujours plus vite dans la pénombre de la nuit illuminée par le clair de lune. Je jette un regard furtif en arrière. Il est toujours là. Il me poursuit. Comme il l'a fait ces derniers jours dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à lui échapper.

Pourquoi tu étais là-bas ?

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te semer ?

Il gagne du terrain.

Depuis quand tu te balades près du musée la nuit ? Hein ? Kurogane ?!

Tout s'était bien passé pourtant, j'avais réussi à voler le Cat's Eye sans déclencher la moindre alarme et était sorti sans encombre du musée avec la pierre précieuse.

Alors pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur toi ?

Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois. Alors je fuis. De toutes mes forces. Je te fuis, comme je l'ai fait les précédentes fois quand je te croisais.

Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur toi ? Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui. Je ne dois pas te voir. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à nouveau. Tout ça, c'était à cause de moi ... si tu as été ... si on t'a tiré dessus ... c'était ... à cause de moi. Parce que ...

Une main puissante attrape mon bras droit. J'écarquille mes yeux humides.

Le temps semble se suspendre quelques secondes.

Rattrapé. Il m'a rattrapé. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment m'en sortir ?

J'essaye de me dégager de son emprise sans me retourner pour autant. Sans résultat.

Je suis coincé ...

* * *

---------------------------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane --------------------------------------

* * *

N'arrivant pas à dormir, j'erre dans la rue, essayant de comprendre ce sentiment au fond de moi.

Pourquoi il me fait cet effet là, ce type ?

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je le croise je me mets à le contempler ?

Pourquoi je veux le serrer dans mes bras ?

Pourquoi j'ai envie de le protéger ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le connaitre ?

Pourquoi il m'évite comme ça ?

Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ?

Et surtout ... pourquoi j'ai cette impression qui me manque quelque chose d'important, cette impression de vide au fond de moi ... ?

Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Et j'aime pas ça, ne pas comprendre. On dirait que quelque chose m'échappe ...

Mon regard se pose sur la Lune. Elle brille fort ce soir.

Tout à coup j'aperçois le visage du blond se reflétant dans la Lune. Je ferme les yeux et secoue rapidement la tête de droite à gauche.

Voilà que je me mets à délirer maintenant ! J'arrive pas à me sortir son visage de ma tête.

Tiens ? Quelqu'un sort du musée à cette heure ? Un voleur ?

Attend ... ces cheveux dorés ... lui ?! Encore une hallucination ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

Je me lance à sa poursuite sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il m'a repéré et s'échappe en courant. C'est qu'il est rapide ! Mais pas de chance pour lui, je le suis plus.

J'attrape son bras. Super ... mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire maintenant ? J'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant ...

Il essaye de se libérer mais je ne le lâche pas.

Il faudrait d'abord que je m'assure que c'est bien lui. Je le tire donc son bras droit vers la gauche afin de le faire se retourner. Mon regard se plonge dans deux yeux saphirs ... mouillés ? Il pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

-------------------------------- Narrateur : Fye --------------------------------

* * *

Il tire mon bras avec puissance, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

Ses yeux rubis croisent les miens. Un frisson me parcoure. Si je m'écoutais, je me laisserais m'y perdre à jamais ... mais non ! Je dois m'échapper. Je baisse la tête et murmure.

"... Lâche-moi."

Il ne bouge pas d'un cil, continuant de me fixer. Si je le pouvais, je ne reprononcerais pas ces mots. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je veux être avec lui. Près de lui. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Je respire profondément et cris cette fois.

"Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !!"

Des mots qui me déchirent le coeur, que je ne voudrais pas avoir à prononcer, pas à lui.

J'essaye de me libérer de son emprise, quand je glisse sur quelque chose ...

"ah ?"

* * *

------------------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ----------------------------

* * *

Il me demande de le lâcher. Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qu'il se remette à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois en me laissant en plan ? Pas question.

En guise de réponse je me contente de rester là, sans bouger, ne détachant pas mon regard de ses mèches dorés qui cachent ses yeux.

Après un petit instant, il prononce la même phrase, mais avec une voix plus forte cette fois-ci. Plus forte ... et plus tremblante aussi ... avec plus de douleur ...

Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de souffrance dans sa voix ?

Je desserre inconsciemment ma main qui tient son bras. Il en profite pour essayer de s'échapper mais voilà que son pied glisse sur ... une peau de banane ?! Depuis quand elle est là ??

Il tombe en arrière. Il manquerait plus qu'il se fracasse le crâne maintenant ! Ah non ! C'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça de le comprendre !

Je le tire alors vers moi pour le redresser, peut-être un peu trop fort, car on se retrouve collés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

--------------------------- Narrateur : Fye -------------------------------------

* * *

Me voilà bien maintenant, comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il faut que je perde l'équilibre et tombe ridiculement en arrière.

La pression sur mon bras se fait tout à coup plus forte et une force me redresse avant que je ne tombe complètement.

Mon visage se retrouve alors contre le torse de Kurogane. Je peux entendre son coeur battre rapidement, une douce mélodie dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

Je relève la tête, surpris, et tombe sur deux yeux de braise, si intenses, si ardents, si rassurant, si réconfortants, si près ... et tellement hors d'atteinte.

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Comme avant ...

Il rapproche son visage du mien.

"Il faut que je m'éloigne", c'est ce que j'ai beau me dire mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas.

Une douce et tendre pression se fait sentir sur mes lèvres.

Cette sensation que je mourrai d'envie de ressentir encore une fois.

Si simple, et pourtant si intense. Celle que je retrouvais quotidiennement, chaque jour, comme une habitude, avant ...

Juste un baiser de Kurogane ...

* * *

------------------------------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ------------------------------------------

* * *

Aheum ... voilà une situation assez gênante je dois avouer.

Mon coeur s'est mis à accélérer subitement lorsque j'ai senti son contact contre moi et ne désaccélère pas. J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué au moins ...

Il relève la tête, me regardant avec étonnement et je me perds dans ce bleu azur qui colore ses yeux. Cette expression de douleur, de souffrance, semble avoir disparue pour laisser place à un regard plus serein.

Comme envoûté, je me rapproche de son visage. Les quelques rayons de lune qui nous éclairent viennent se refléter sur sa peau cristalline.

Sans trop comprendre comment, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Un sentiment inconnu mais comme famillier me parcours. Un sentiment étrange, inexpliquable.

Je le connais sans le connaitre.

Des larmes perlent sur les joues de cet ange.

Je m'éloigne aussitôt.

C'est moi qui le fait pleurer ? Les autres fois aussi, c'était à cause de moi alors ? Mais pourquoi ?

"Désolé ... je voulais pas ... c'est mon corps qui a agi tout seul, je ..." Ah bravo ! Chapeau bas ! Y a vraiment pas mieux comme excuse ! Maintenant il doit me prendre pour un cinglé !

"Je suis désolé." Ce sont les seuls mots prononcés par le blond avant que je le laisse s'échapper et qu'il se remette à courir, s'éloignant toujours plus de moi.

Il est désolé ? Désolé pour quoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça en fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser ? C'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps pendant quelques secondes.

Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui se passe. Déjà que je comprenais pas grand-chose au début ...

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire demain ?

* * *

[ dans un autre monde ]

Dans le jardin d'une boutique que l'on connait bien, Yûko "déguste" du sake avec un Mokona noir.

"Oh ! J'ai oubliée de lui parler des souvenirs du corps. Enfin bon, tant pis !" s'exclama Yûko, en vidant une énième bouteille de sake.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Souvenir figé

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, celui-la a pris plus de temps à paraitre, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ca vous plaira en tout cas ^_^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Souvenir figé**

* * *

7 février

--------------------------- Narrateur : Fye --------------------

* * *

Ca ne va pas. Je me suis trop rapproché de lui.

Pourquoi il m'a embrassé alors qu'il ne se souvient même pas de moi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je le croise toujours quand je sors aussi ? C'est pas possible !

Je vais finir par ne m'alimenter qu'avec des pizzas pour ne pas quitter ma maison !

Seulement ... est-ce que j'arriverai à me passer de lui ? Est-ce que je serai capable de ne pas sortir pour aller le chercher ?

Est-ce que j'arriverai à vivre ... sans lui ... auprès de moi ... ?

De toute façon, c'est bien clair, je ne dois plus le revoir. Rien que le fait de l'avoir croisé dans cet endroit entouré d'arbres était déjà trop. Et voilà qu'il m'a embrassé !

Non. Je vais rester quelques jours chez moi. Je dois me tenir à distance de lui. Ca suffit. Je veux qu'il vive. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Tant qu'il est en vie, ça ira.

Ca ira ...

Je respire profondément.

Oui. Ca ira comme ça. C'est parfait.

Tant qu'il est en vie ...

... ça ira ...

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Sakura-chan devait venir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai envie de voir personne aujourd'hui. C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix; cette petite a fait tout ce chemin une deuxième fois.

Je vais donc ouvrir, avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Un sourire faux. Comme celui que je lui avais fait il y a quelques jours.

-" Bonjour Sakura-chan !

- Bonjour Fye-san. J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas au moins ..."

'on' ? elle a dit "on" ?

" 'lut",

Mon coeur fait un bond. Un peu en retrait, Kurogane se tient derrière Sakura. Même aujourd'hui. Même aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il s'est passé, il a fallu que je tombe sur lui !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faut que je le croise tous les jours, même quand je décide de ne plus le revoir pour de bon ?

"Fye-san ? Vous allez bien ?" me demande Sakura.

"- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en pris, entre.

- Merci", me fait-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Je laisse aussi entrer Kurogane. J'ai pas vraiment le choix non plus.

Je les conduis dans le salon, où je leur sers une tasse de thé.

-" Alors Sakura-chan, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je vous avez dit que je vous offrirai quelque chose pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée, alors voilà" m'explique-t-elle en sortant une sorte de plume avec un étrange dessin dessus.

* * *

---------------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ------------------------

* * *

Encore obligé d'accompagner la gamine chez ce blond. Déjà qu'il m'évitait le plus possible, je me demande comment il va réagir cette fois, après cet ... incident.

Sakura sonne à la porte et une tête blonde apparait peu après.

S'il me vire pas direct, j'ai vraiment de la chance.

Bon, alors voyons voir ... quoi ?! Il est tout sourire ?? Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin ?!

Tiens, il m'a enfin remarqué. Il marque une pause.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Non. Le calme plat en fait. Il me laisse même entrer chez lui et nous sert une tasse de thé. Il est vraiment bizarre ...

Je sens bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Il arrive peut-être à le cacher à la gamine, mais ca prend pas avec moi. Je vois bien qu'il se dissimule derrière son sourire. Ce sourire faux qu'il a depuis qu'il a ouvert la porte. Ce sourire hypocrite. Ce sourire que je ne supporte vraiment pas.

C'est vrai, je voulais le voir sourire. Mais pas comme ça. Moi, je voulais juste voir son vrai sourire.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Pourquoi je voulais le voir sourire ?

Pourquoi j'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas un sourire sincère ?

Après tout, je ne le connais pas.

Pourquoi ses yeux reflètent tant de tristesse ?

Pourquoi il cherche depuis le début à m'éviter ?

Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de le connaitre ?

Pourquoi je ressens ce vide étrange au fond de moi ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

* * *

------------------------ Narrateur : Fye --------------------

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" je demande à la petite Sakura.

"C'est Tomoyo-chan, une amie qui me l'a donnée. Elle est prêtresse dans un temple. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvée et qu'elle y ressentait une grande puissance magique. Tellement grande que cette plume pourrait accomplir de véritables miracles !", m'explique-t-elle.

"- Dans ce cas, tu devrais plutôt la garder pour toi.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai des amis formidables qui veillent sur moi et je suis très heureuse.

Je ne sais pas ce qui peut vous rendre si triste, mais si cela peut vous aider à vous sentir un peu mieux, alors j'en serais encore plus heureuse" me déclare-t-elle, en déposant la plume dans mes mains.

Je lance un regard étonné à Sakura puis je replaque un sourire sur mon visage.

"C'est très gentil, merci"

"Nous allons vous laisser à présent. Désolée du dérangement."

Elle se dirige vers la porte, rejoins par Kurogane et part avec un sourire radieux.

* * *

----------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ------------------

* * *

Encore cette impression de déjà vu. Cette maison, ces meubles ...

Pendant que la gamine donne son présent, j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil rapide à ce qui m'entoure, quand un objet attire mon attention.

C'est un cadre. Un petit cadre rouge où est exposé une photo. Je me rapproche pour mieux la voir.

Mais c'est ... moi ? Moi et cet étrange blond. Comment c'est possible ? Je suis sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant que Sakura ne me le présente ! Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je suis sur cette photo ? Pourquoi il l'a exposée ?

Je remarque que la gamine se dirige vers la porte. Je jette un dernier regard à la photo et la rejoins.

Nous voilà sorti.

Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Il fallait bien s'y attendre.

Plus important ... cette photo ... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Pourquoi je suis dessus ?

Pourquoi il la garde chez lui ?

Pourquoi ... avait-il l'air si heureux ... ?

* * *

----------------- Narrateur : Fye ------------------

* * *

Me revoilà seul.

Je n'ai pas osé regarder Kurogane. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était l'ignorer. L'ignorer pour l'éloigner. L'éloigner pour le protéger de moi.

Mon regard se pose sur la photo que nous avions prise tous les deux. Avant. Quand tout allait encore parfaitement bien.

Mmh ? A côté du cadre se trouve une tasse de thé.

Sakura était toujours avec moi, donc ça ne peut pas être sa tasse, ni la mienne. Alors ce serait celle ... de Kurogane ?

Il l'a vu ... oh non ... Je suis vraiment un imbécile ! J'aurais dû l'enlever ! J'aurais dû la cacher !

Mais non ! Il fallait que je la laisse là, exposée, bien en vue !

Bon, on se calme. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Ca ne change pas le fait que je vais rester quelques temps sans sortir. Et sans le voir.

Je commence à rassembler les tasses, quand je me rappelle ce que j'ai lu sur la tasséomancie*. Je décide alors d'essayer. Après tout, ça ne peut pas faire de mal et puis ça me changera un peu les idées. Je procède aux gestes nécessaires et regarde le fond de ma tasse. J'aperçois sur les bords ce qui me semble être un violon et légèrement plus loin ... une lune. Vers le fond de la tasse, je distingue un rat.**

De l'eau salée vient mouiller ma joue.

_Oui ... tout va très bien ... se passer ... _

* * *

---------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ------------------

* * *

Il faut que je lui demande pourquoi il a cette photo. Pourquoi il m'évite ... malgré que ça puisse être compréhensible vu ce qui s'est passé hier ... Et aussi, pourquoi il est si triste.

Il me faut des explications.

Demain, j'irai lui demander.

* * *

* La tasséomancie est l'art de la divination dans les feuilles de thé. Beaucoup de devins insistent sur le fait que seuls les êtres au psychisme particulièrement réceptif peuvent lire correctement dans les feuilles de thé.

** Le violon signifit la solitude et la lune représente l'amour. Le rat, lui, signifit un danger, la perte d'un bien. Plus l'image est située près du bord de la tasse, plus elle est proche de l'avenir. A l'inverse, un événement suggéré par une forme tout au fond de la tasse se situera dans un avenir lointain.

**Vous pouvez voir la photo en question de ce chapitre ici : http:// myworldofmanga .skyblog .com à la page 4. (ne pas oublier d'enlever les espaces)  
**

**Je vous conseille d'aller la voir car je n'ai pas parler du petit Mokona sur la photo, mais il est bel et bien présent.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Parce que je t'aime

**Et voici le 9ème chapitre ! Pas de blabla cette fois, juste bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Parce que je t'aime**

* * *

8 février

--------------------- Narrateur : Fye -----------------

* * *

Où ? Où est-il passé ?

J'ai littéralement retourné toute ma maison. Il n'est nulle part ! Le Cat's Eye a disparu ! J'ai cherché partout, rien.

Je me rappelle en un flash la nuit du 6. J'ai glissé et ... le Cat's Eye m'a échappé des mains ! Il faut vite que j'y retourne !

J'enfile mon manteau à toute vitesse, me dirige vers la porte et arrête ma main au-dessus de la poignet.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'étais dit que je ne sortirai pas mais il faut que je retrouve vite cette pierre. Je fais juste un aller-retour. Pas plus. Aucun détour. Et ... je ferai attention à ne pas le croiser ... Oui. Je vais faire comme ça.

J'ouvre la porte, sortant le plus vite possible, et me met à courir en direction du musée.

Il fait froid. Des flocons de neige tombent lentement.

...

Voilà. C'est là que je l'ai lâchée. Je me met à la chercher, fouillant la neige. Le froid me fait mal. Je n'ai pas pensé à mettre de gants. J'ai les mains gelées.

Un petit miaulement attire mon attention. C'est un magnifique chat noir. La couleur de son pelage contraste avec celle de la neige.

Il se met à la recherche, lui aussi, de quelque chose. Il s'arrête, écarte les flocons au sol et en sort ... le Cat's Eye !

Je l'approche doucement. Il ne faut pas que je l'effraie. Je tends lentement ma main vers lui. Là ... je vais l'avoir ...

Le voilà qui s'échappe avec le Cat's Eye ! Oh non ! Je me met à le poursuivre, traversant les nombreuses rues. Pour les détours, c'est raté. Je me retrouve finalement dans le parc.

Ce parc ...

Je m'arrête quelques secondes et sort de sous mon manteau le collier. Je le regarde longuement.

_Kurogane ..._

Une larme glacée me sort de mes pensées. Je l'essuie, serre le croissant de lune dans ma main et recommence à courir à la recherche de ce chat.

Mince. Je l'ai perdu de vue.

Un autre miaulement. Il provient ... de l'arbre ?

J'aperçois le chat sur une branche. Cette fois, il ne m'échappera pas !

Je commence à monter dans l'arbre. Je suis plutôt agile, donc ça devrait aller.

Il s'est réfugié au bout d'une branche couverte de gel. Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas glisser, c'est que c'est haut quand même. Bon, au pire il y a de la neige pour amortir ma chute. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers le sol. De la neige et un Kurogane plutôt ... il ne faut **vraiment** pas que je tombe.

* * *

---------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ----------------------------

* * *

Je n'ai toujours pas les réponses à mes questions. Je suis bien allé voir chez lui, personne.

Pas grave. Je vais attendre. Je **veux** des réponses. Pas demain. Aujourd'hui.

Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, remuant sans cesse toutes ces questions qui restent sans explication. Ca doit bien faire trois jours que je ne dors pas bien à cause d'un rêve étrange qui revient chaque nuit. Autour de moi, tout est noir. J'arrive juste à percevoir une voix, mais j'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je n'arrive jamais à distinguer autre chose que mon nom crié à travers des sanglots.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

A **qui** appartient cette voix ?

Encore des questions sans réponse.

Je vais faire un petit somme sous cet arbre, tiens. J'irai voir si le blond est rentré chez lui après.

Je m'adosse contre l'épais tronc et ferme les yeux, espérant pouvoir me reposer un peu.

* * *

-------------------- Narrateur : Fye -----------------------------

* * *

Je prends une grande inspiration. J'avance sur la branche glissante, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je tends la main en avant, essayant d'attirer le petit voleur. Il s'approche, renifle le bout de mes doigts et, en un éclair, saute sur ma tête, et s'enfuit en se servant de mon corps comme passerelle.

Waah ! Il m'a fait perdre l'équilibre ! Je vais tomber !

J'arrive à me rattraper in extremis, les deux jambes dans le vide. Je m'accroche du mieux que je peux. Je ne sens plus mes mains et le gel sur la branche ne m'aide pas.

Je finis par lâcher.

Je passe à travers les petites branches et fini ma chute sur Kurogane.

Oh non ...

* * *

---------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane --------------------

* * *

Un peu de calme. Enfin. Ca faisait longtemps.

Tout à coup, quelque chose tombe sur moi et me sort de mon demi-sommeil. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Le calme, c'est pas encore pour maintenant !

J'ouvre les yeux. Là, juste devant moi, ou plutôt sur moi, sous les flocons de neige, tombé du ciel, un ange.

Un ange tombé du ciel.

* * *

-------------------- Narrateur : Fye -----------------------------

* * *

Aïe aïe aïe. J'ai fait une sacrée chute. Heureusement, elle a été amortie. ... amortie ...oh non !

Je tourne la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec Kurogane.

Je suis encore tombé sur lui ... c'est le cas de le dire.

Un silence. Un silence qui me semble durer une éternité.

Ces yeux rubis. Ses yeux que je ne devais qu'éviter, je veux pouvoir les regarder pour toujours.

C'est lui qui met fin à ce silence.

"... T'as une brindille dans les cheveux."

* * *

---------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ------------------------

* * *

Je me perds une énième fois dans ses yeux bleu ciel. Les battements de mon coeur se sont inexplicablement accélérés et mes joues se sont teintées d'un léger rouge.

" ... T'as une brindille dans les cheveux." je lui fais remarquer, lui l'enlevant par la même occasion.

" Ah ...! je ... pardon !", bredouille-t-il en se levant, suivi de quelques pas.

Non. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça !

* * *

------------------ Narrateur : Fye -----------------

* * *

Je dois partir. Loin. Loin de lui. Je ne veux plus lui faire du mal. Je ne veux plus que _ça _se reproduise.

Je fais quelques pas, quand une main chaude attrape la mienne.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Cette main si chaleureuse ... Kurogane ...

... avant aussi ... tu me réchauffais ... avant ...

Quelques larmes roulent sur mon visage en silence.

* * *

-------------------- Narrateur : Kurogane ------------------

* * *

Oups ! Je voulais juste lui attraper le bras moi ! Mais … sa main est vraiment froide … qu'est ce qui lui a pris de sortir comme ça ?

Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je veux des explications.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça à chaque fois que tu me vois ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Oh ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Et c'est quoi cette photo chez toi ? Pourquoi j'y suis ? »

* * *

---------------------- Narrateur : Fye --------------

* * *

Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te fuis ? C'est tout simplement … parce que … je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute encore une fois … je ne veux plus … je ne veux pas … te perdre … à nouveau … je ne veux pas te faire souffrir … je veux que tu vives ! C'est tout ! Peu importe si je dois passer mon temps à t'éviter … peu importe si je ne peux plus te voir … tant que tu es en vie, ça me va …

Les larmes se font plus nombreuses.

Oui … ça … me va …

Et cette photo … c'est tout simplement … la première que nous avions prise ensemble … avant …

Mais tout ça … je ne peux pas te le dire.

Pardon ...

* * *

----------------- Narrateur : Kurogane --------------

* * *

Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher ?

_Pourquoi je veux savoir tout ça … ?_

« Fye ! Tu vas me répondre ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ! »

Pourquoi tu restes silencieux ? Ca m'énerve !

« Regarde-moi ! Fye !! »

* * *

---------------------- Narrateur : Fye ----------------------

* * *

« Fye » … ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus prononcé mon nom … Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est Sakura qui te l'a dit. J'aurais pourtant tant voulu … mais c'est impossible.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour que tu n'entendes pas mes pleurs.

Bien sûr que tu as oublié quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'est moi.

J'ai accepté d'être effacé de tes souvenirs, de ne plus faire partie de ta vie pour te sauver. Je l'ai fait en sachant ce que cela impliquerai.

Alors s'il te plait … arrête … ne me pose plus de questions … je t'en pris … ne prononce plus mon nom non plus … c'est bien trop douloureux …

* * *

------------ Narrateur : Kurogane -------------------

* * *

Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste ? Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre.

Parce que je veux t'aider.

Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

Pourquoi ? A-t-on vraiment besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un ? Je crois pas.

Même si c'est idiot comme raison, je veux juste te voir sourire pour de vrai.

Mais pour ca, il faut que je comprenne. Il faut que je comprenne ce qui ne va pas, ce qui se passe. Car tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas, je le sens.

« Fye !! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ou ce qui s'est passé ! On se connaissait ?! »

* * *

--------------------------- Narrateur : Fye -----------------------

* * *

Les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas et je suis maintenant secoué de sanglots.

Arrête … Kurogane … tu ne peux pas comprendre … si je reste avec toi … je vais encore … te faire du mal …

Ce qui s'est passé … oui, c'était de **ma **faute.

Si tu n'étais pas venu … si je ne t'avais pas connu … si on ne s'était pas aimés … si tu ne m'avais pas protégé … tu aurais encore été en vie …

**Si on était pas tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre …**

"FYE !!!"

Mais maintenant c'est fini.

Je serre mon poing.

"Kurogane ..."

Je me retourne vers toi.

"Je suis désolé."

* * *

------------------ Narrateur : Kurogane ---------------------

* * *

A chaque fois que j'essaye de me souvenir de ce quelque chose, il s'éloigne encore plus loin. J'ai besoin que tu me répondes. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu restes toujours sans dire un mot.

Pourquoi ?

Je veux juste faire disparaître cette tristesse qui est dans tes yeux.

_Pourquoi ?_

"Kurogane ..."

Tu te tournes vers moi, le visage inondé de larmes.

C'est justement ça que je ne veux plus voir.

Je veux te voir rire. Je veux te voir joyeux. Je veux te voir heureux.

_Pourquoi je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça ?_

Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant souffrir ?

"Je suis désolé"

Tu dégages ta main et cours loin de moi.

Mais ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça cette fois. Je me lance à ta poursuite.

"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'excuses à chaque fois ?

**Tu n'as rien fait !!"**

* * *

-------------- Narrateur : Fye ------------------

* * *

Si ... j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. Je n'ai fait que te faire du mal. Même maintenant.

C'est pourquoi ... je ne peux plus te revoir.

Je suis arrivé devant chez moi, je m'empresse d'ouvrir, rentre, ferme vite à double tour.

* * *

---------- Narrateur : Kurogane -----------

* * *

Merde ! Il a fermé sa porte ! J'ai pas été assez rapide.

Je tambourine sur celle-ci.

"Fye !! Ouvre-moi ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu es si triste ? Explique-moi !!"

Je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça.

_Pourquoi ?_

* * *

--------- Narrateur : Fye -------------

* * *

Je veux t'ouvrir. J'aimerai pouvoir t'ouvrir et me jeter dans tes bras. Mais ça ... ça n'aurai été possible que si c'était avant ...

"Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !! Vas-t-en d'ici !!!"

Ces mots me font mal. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé les lui dire. Je veux qu'il soit prêt de moi. Toujours.

_Parce que ..._

* * *

----------- Narrateur : Kurogane ----------

* * *

Ca ne sert à rien d'insister, il n'ouvrira plus. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Tu verras, j'arriverais à faire en sorte que tu sois de nouveau heureux. J'arriverais à comprendre ce qui se passe. A te comprendre.

_Parce que ..._

* * *

--------- Narrateurs : Fye et Kurogane ----------

* * *

Je pose ma main sur la porte me séparant de toi.

_Parce que ..._

_**Je t'aime**__._

* * *

**Ah, et joyeux Noël ! Oui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard =p **

**http: // www. dailymotion. com/video/xbn9zq_dj-tsubasa_creation - ca ? c'est juste mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, pour vous remercier de me lire et de me laisser des reviews =)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ce que veut mon coeur

**Coucou ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? J'ai enfin réussit à finir ce chapitre et dans les temps ! On m'avait défié de le finir pour la Saint-Valentin, eh bien j'y suis arrivée ! Donc voici le song-chapitre 10 ! Je n'ai pas résistée à l'envie de mettre la chanson « J'aimerais tellement » de Jena Lee, je trouvais que ça correspondais parfaitement à ce que je voulais écrire dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Sur ceci, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Ce que veut mon coeur**

* * *

12 février

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

...Quatre jours.

Ca fait quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Quatre jours que je lui ai posé toutes les questions que j'avais dans la tête. Quatre jours que j'attends devant chez lui. Quatre jours qu'il reste enfermé. Quatre jours que je veux le voir. Quatre jours que j'ai envie de démolir cette porte qui nous sépare. Quatre jours... Putain, que c'est long quatre jours.

Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me fuir ?

Quand arrêteras-tu de mettre cette distance entre nous ?

Quand est-ce que tu voudras me répondre ?

Quand est-ce que tu accepteras enfin mon aide ?

Quand est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ?

* * *

- Narrateur : Fye -

* * *

...

...Pars... déteste-moi... mais arrête de m'attendre. Je ne sortirai pas.

Ca fait quatre jours que ca dure. Tu attends, là, devant ma porte ou adossé au mur, dans le froid, toute la journée. Parfois des gens laissent même quelques pièces... J'aimerai t'ouvrir. Mais si je fais ça, je vais encore me rapprocher de toi... et je ne dois pas.

Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Quand comprendras-tu que je ne peux pas être de nouveau proche de toi ?

En plus de ça je ne trouve plus le collier. Oui, ce collier. J'ai dû le perdre quand je suis tombé de l'arbre... j'espère que personne ne l'a pris...

* * *

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

Encore une journée de terminée et il n'est toujours pas sorti. Tant pis, je reviendrai demain. Et après-demain s'il le faut. J'attendrai. Une semaine, un mois, un an... autant de temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il se décide à sortir.

Je m'éloigne de sa maison, un peu... déçu je crois.

Sur le chemin du retour je croise Sakura. Elle aussi s'inquiète pour le blond. Elle me questionne du regard et moi je lui fais "non" de la tête. Elle se fait beaucoup de soucis, du coup, le gamin s'inquiète pour elle.

Dès qu'il sort, je lui fout un poing sur son visage d'ange ! Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que tout le monde se demande ce qui se passe là ? S'il va bien, quand va-t-il se décider à sortir, pourquoi il reste enfermé ?

Je fais un petit détour par le parc et m'arrête devant le grand cerisier. C'est de là qu'il est tombé.

Tomoyo m'en a parlé de cet arbre. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait un grand pouvoir. Mouais... enfin, grand pouvoir ou pas, ça change rien à la situation.

Bon, ok, faut dire que j'y suis pas allé en finesse la dernière fois aussi...

Mmh ? J'ai cru voir quelque chose briller dans les branches...

Je monte dans le cerisier.

Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ramasse l'objet brillant.

Un collier ? Je me demande si c'est à lui...

Je descends de l'arbre et fixe le pendentif, comme s'il allait se mettre à parler et dire "T'as raison mon grand !" ...ça me réussit pas de rester dans le froid toute la journée...

« Bonsoir Kurogane »

Je me retourne rapidement.

« - Ah c'est toi Tomoyo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi ?

- J'me promène.»

Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur son visage. Qu'est ce qu'elle va me sortir cette fois ?

« - C'est à lui ?

- Ca ? Eh bien...

- J'en étais sûre »

J'aime pas quand elle est perspicace comme ça.

«- Attend un peu... comment tu le connais toi ?

- Sakura-chan m'en a parlé. On dirait que tu l'aimes bien pour rester tous les jours à attendre devant chez lui...

- Ca te regarde pas !

- Vraiment ? »

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Toujours à fourrer son nez dans mes affaires... et le pire c'est que le plus souvent elle voit juste !

« - Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

- Pourquoi tu me déranges alors ? »

Elle lève la tête vers l'arbre.

« - Ce cerisier... il est magnifique, non ? Même sans ses fleurs, il est toujours là, mais personne ne semble faire vraiment attention à lui. Il attend juste quelqu'un qui voudra bien le voir sans toutes ses fleurs, quelqu'un qui le regardera même en hiver. Bien sûr, les gens viendront sans doute l'admirer au printemps, mais ce ne sera pas la même chose. Si personne ne s'occupe de lui, il risque bien de ne plus fleurir un jour. Si on l'oubli il sera triste et ne refleurira certainement plus. C'est pourquoi je viens régulièrement ici, non pas à cause de ses pouvoirs, mais juste pour le voir de temps en temps. Les gens ne font pas assez attention à ce qui les entourent. Ils pensent que tout leur est acquis alors que c'est bien loin d'être le cas. C'est pourquoi il faut faire encore plus attention aux choses auxquelles on tient. Les gens ne se rendent compte de la véritable valeur des choses qu'une fois perdue à jamais. Cependant, il est trop tard pour s'en apercevoir, car lorsqu'on perd quelque chose, rien ne redevient comme avant.

- Encore un de tes conseils camouflés ?

- Il faut bien que je joue mon rôle de grande-soeur après tout. Quoi qu'il en soit...»

Elle se retourne vers moi.

« ...tu devrais te dépêcher de lui rapporter ça. Je crois qu'il y tient beaucoup.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Ca, c'est mon secret. A bientôt Kurogane, et ne fais pas de bêtises. »

"Ne fais pas de bêtises" , non mais pour qui elle me prend ?

...

... quelqu'un, hein...?

* * *

- 13 février -

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

Je suis devant chez lui. Ca fait cinq jours maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je n'attendrai pas devant chez lui. Il ne veut pas sortir, je l'ai bien compris ça, et je ne vais pas le forcer. Je vais juste le "convaincre".

Je glisse la lettre que j'ai écrite hier soir. Si ce collier est important pour lui comme l'a dit Tomoyo, il viendra.

C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée, je ne vais quand même pas démolir sa porte, même si la tentation est très grande.

* * *

- Narrateur : Fye -

* * *

« Ouahhh... »

Je m'étire et jette un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il est 16h30 ... j'ai dormi super longtemps ...

Je regarde par le judas de ma porte pour voir si Kurogane est là. C'est presque devenu une habitude. Mais cette fois, personne.

Il a enfin laissé tomber ?

Il a enfin compris ?

Il est enfin... parti... pour de bon...?

Je ne... le reverrai plus... jamais maintenant...?

C'est ce que je voulais pourtant alors... pourquoi... je ne peux pas arrêter mes larmes ? C'est ce que je voulais... pour le protéger... pour qu'il vive...

Alors pourquoi ?

_Ce n'est qu'une larme,juste un reste du passé,_

_Dont je m'éloigne,mais qui ne cesse de me hanter,_

J'ai marché sur quelque choset qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une lettre ?

Je la ramasse et l'ouvre. Mais c'est... l'écriture de Kurogane...

J'écarquille les yeux et ma main se met à trembler en lisant la lettre :

_"T'aurais pas perdu un collier il y a cinq jours par hasard ? Si tu veux le récupérer, viens demain au parc Toki où tu m'es tombé dessus. Je serais là-bas toute la journée._

_Kurogane."_

Non... c'est lui qui l'a trouvé... et demain... on sera le 14... Je ne vois pas ce qui peux m'arriver de pire maintenant...

...

Je vais y aller. Je vais récupérer mon collier et tout sera fini. Tout. Je ne garderai rien de nos souvenirs... de notre temps passé ensemble... juste le pendentif... rien de plus...

Je rassemble tout ce qui me fait penser à lui. Lettres, photos, cadeaux... et les mets dans un carton.

Je prends notre première photo que l'on avait prise ensemble et la regarde une dernière fois. Au dos, la date et des petits surnoms ... "mon Kuro-chan", "Kuro d'amour"... Je voudrais encore t'appeler comme ça...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ton regard de braise s'éteigne si rapidement... ?

Une larme vient mouiller la vitre qui protège la photo.

Pourquoi tout s'est passé comme ça ?

_Ce n'est qu'une larme, qui entaille mes pensées,_

_Je retrouve mon âme ton regard me donne envie d'avancer,_

Je la pose sur sur la pile de souvenirs.

_Eh eh oh oh Laisse-moi l'oublier_

Je referme le carton et le dépose dehors à côté des poubelles.

_Eh eh oh oh Laisse-moi l'effacer_

C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire... pour qu'il vive...

_Eh eh oh oh Pour mieux tout te donner ..._

Encore demain... et je ne le reverrai plus.

* * *

- 14 février -

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

Je me demande s'il viendra...

Il faut qu'il vienne. Il faut que je le vois. Il faut... que je lui dise. Je me demande si c'est la bonne chose à faire tout de même...

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots,_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur,_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux_

Bon, c'est vrai, il y a de grandes, même très grandes chances pour qu'il prenne la fuite. Comme la fois où il m'a percuté dans la rue... ou quand il m'a vu la première fois... ou quand je l'ai embra- non, ça, ça compte pas, c'était une bonne raison en fait.

J'espère juste que ça va mieux se passer que les autres fois, c'est tout.

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois,_

_Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas,_

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots,_

_

* * *

_

- Narateur : Fye -

* * *

Le jour J...

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Chacun des pas que je fais dans le parc est accentué par le bruit de la neige au sol et m'angoisse, me terrifie.

J'avance lentement vers toi. Tu viens aussi vers moi. On s'arrête l'un devant l'autre.

Allez, je n'ai qu'à récupérer mon collier et m'en aller loin... de lui... pour toujours... disparaitre...

« Tu peux me rendre ce qui m'appartient maintenant ? », je lui lance, avec un grand sourire et une voix froide.

Un choc sur ma joue gauche et je me retrouve par terre. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-la ! Bon, ok, alors petit résumé; je lui demande de me rendre mon pendentif et lui il me cogne... j'aurai pas loupé un chapitre ?

Enfin... s'il me frappe ça veut bien dire qu'il me déteste maintenant, non ? Si c'est ça alors... tant mieux.

Il s'accroupit et m'attrape par le col.

Je détourne les yeux. Si je croise son regard, je sens que je vais craquer... il ne faut pas... je ne peux pas...

_J'ai peur de cette flamme,qui avant toi m'a brûlé,_

_Tes yeux me désarme, je n'ose plus les affronter,_

_

* * *

_

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

Encore ce foutu sourire !

Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que ça prend pas avec moi ?

Ca m'énerve tellement que je lui mets une droite. Je l'avais dit que je le ferai de toute façon, c'est pour avoir inquiété tout le monde ! J'espère que ça lui a un peu remis les idées en place !

Mais je n'ai pas fini. Cette fois il va m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Je l'attrape par le col, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas la malle comme il a si souvent la mauvaise habitude de faire.

* * *

- Narrateur : Fye -

* * *

Je sens ses yeux rubis sur moi.

Comme avant... je les sentais toujours... avant...

Ces yeux rassurants... Ces yeux que je voulais voir briller pour l'éternité... mais qui finalement... se sont fermés...

J'ai remonté le temps, j'ai accepté qu'il m'oublie, qu'il soit loin de moi, qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas... mais malgré tout ça... même si je le mets en danger... même si je reproduis la même erreur... je veux être avec lui...

_Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider,_

_Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester._

« Toi, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire avant de te carapater une énième fois ! Je sais pas quel est ton problème mais prend conscience qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi en ce moment !, me crie Kurogane. Je sais pas non plus pourquoi tu m'évites autant mais sache que les gamins et moi on se demande ce qu'il t'arrive ! Alors arrête de rester seul dans ton coin, t'as compris ? On est là pour t'aider si tu veux. Personne n'est fait pour être seul.»

_Eh eh oh oh tu sais me parler_

Il me lâche mais je reste immobile.

"Personne n'est fait pour être seul" ...Kurogane... Je veux... être avec toi... encore...

_Eh eh oh oh tu sais m'écouter_

Je serre mon poing dans la neige.

Mais je veux que tu vives. Et si je suis avec toi... je sais ce qu'il va se passer...

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Kurogane...?

Aide-moi...

_Eh eh oh oh Bébé... Laisse-moi juste me retrouver_

Je laisse tomber des larmes sur la neige.

« J... Je... »

Je veux te répondre. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois te dire...

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots,_

Je veux te dire... je veux tout te dire... mais... j'ai peur que tout se reproduise. Je ne veux pas te revoir par terre, dans cette flaque de sang...

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur,_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux_

Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas endurer ça une nouvelle fois. C'est trop dur. Trop douloureux. Je ne veux pas encore te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses... par ma faute ...

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois,_

_Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas,_

Mais...

Mon poing tremble.

Je veux encore te sentir près de moi ... je veux encore t'appeler comme avant... je veux encore passer du temps avec toi... je veux encore que l'on se crée des souvenirs... je veux encore t'embrasser... je veux encore... je veux encore être avec toi.

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots,_

_

* * *

_

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... mais au moins, ça a eu de l'effet, vu que tu ne t'enfuis pas.

Je m'en veux quand même de te faire encore pleurer.

Je sais que tu souffres. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. Je sais aussi que ça a un rapport avec moi... Je le sens. Juste pour ça, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Je veux te protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Surtout pas si c'est à cause de moi.

_J'aimerais tellement donner autant, que toi_

Alors... arrête. Laisse-moi t'approcher. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Je m'approche un peu et te prend lentement, doucement dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus voir ton visage d'ange en pleure.

« Vas-y, lâche tout ce que tu as. Pleure un bon coup, ça te fera du bien... »

Tu as trop accumulé. Il faut que tu te libères de tout ça. Sinon, ça finira par te détruire... Je ne le sais que trop bien...

_Je trouverai les mots que tu attends, pour toi_

_

* * *

_

- Narrateur : Fye -

* * *

Tu m'enlaces... comme avant...

Et moi... je craque. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler et d'augmenter. Je m'accroche à ton manteau. Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. Je ne veux plus être seul. Ne me lache pas... Kurogane... ne me laisse pas... ne t'en vas pas... reste avec moi... je t'en prie... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

_Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps,_

_

* * *

_

- Narrateur : Kurogane -

* * *

Je sens que tu t'agrippes à moi.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne t'enfuiras plus ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en irai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur,_

_mais je n'ai pas les mots_

Je dois te le dire, mais je redoute ta réaction. Mais si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, je n'y arriverai sans doute jamais.

_j'aimerais te dire que je n'ai plus peur,_

_mais ces mots sonnent faux,_

Je me recule un peu quand je sens que tes sanglots se sont calmés et plonge mon regard dans le tiens.

Encore. Je vois encore de la mélancolie dans tes yeux bleus limpides. Je veux la faire disparaitre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Plus jamais.

_je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois (aimer une nouvelle fois)_

_Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas (si je fais un faux pas)_

« Fye... »

Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose. Si les mots sont inutiles... s'ils ne veulent pas sortir... c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez forts. Pas assez puissants. Pas assez intenses.

_Tu sais j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur (bébé pardonne moi)_

Alors je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de te le dire autrement que comme ça...

Je me rapproche de ton visage, effleure tes lèvres si douces et m'en empare.

_et je trouverai les mots,_

_

* * *

_

- Narrateur : Fye -

* * *

Tu t'écartes légèrement et instinctivement, je resserre mon emprise sur ton manteau. J'ai tellement peur que tu me détestes vraiment en fait... je suis effrayé par l'idée de vivre loin de toi... non... de survivre loin de toi...

Je ne veux plus te quitter. Je ne l'ai jamais réellement voulu.

_j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

_mais je n'ai plus les mots,_

Je veux vivre avec toi. Ensemble. Comme on le faisait si bien avant.

Mais au fond de moi... j'ai toujours peur de te perdre encore... de revoir cette scène atroce... de revoir ton corps sans vie... tes yeux sans lumière...

_j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur,_

_mais ces mots sonnent faux,_

Ton visage s'approche du miens et tes lèvres rejoignent les miennes.

Tu m'embrasses... comme avant... non !

Ce n'est pas comme avant.

Ca n'a jamais été comme avant.

C'est comme maintenant. C'est comme cet instant présent.

Ce n'est pas le passé. Ce que je vis, je ne l'ai jamais vécu. C'est le présent. C'est ma vie.

Ma seconde vie.

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois (apprendre à aimer une nouvelle fois)_

_Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas,_

Je veux vivre cet instant avec toi, sans me préoccuper de ce qui pourra arriver.

Je m'accroche à ton cou.

Je veux être avec toi. Je ne fuirai pas de nouveau.

Dans cette seconde vie...

Je veux t'aimer encore plus.

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur, (j'aimerai tellement)_

_Et je trouverai les mots._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, pour toutes réclamations comme quoi Fye n'arrête pas de morfler et de se prendre des coups tout le long de la fanfic (si si, j'en ai déjà eu) ou pour me décerner un prix ou tout simplement me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, c'est toujours le même bouton ^^**

**P.S : Et ça, c'est le lien de la chanson : http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=m6Rc8idptUM**

**Et ça, c'est une petite vidéo sur TRC que j'ai faite pour la Saint-Valentin : Ai no Tsubasa ou les Ailes de l'Amour : http: /www. dailymotion. com/video/xc807q_amv-ai-no-tsubasa_creation**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tout a une fin

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Alors voilà, bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre 11 ! Pardon pour l'attente, vraiment (pas taper ! Posez ces massues, par pitié !) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Et un grand merci à Lyra64, qui a le courage de me corriger et qui ne cesse de m'encourager ! Daisuki ! (et si vous connaissez pas encore ses fanfics, jetez-vous dessus après avoir lu ce chapitre. Ca vaut largement le détour !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Tout a une fin.**

**

* * *

**

15 février

Narrateur : Fye

* * *

...

Attends un peu... c'est pas mes oreillers ça... et cette odeur... c'est celle de Kurogane...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, sors la tête de l'oreiller, regarde autour de moi et vois Kurogane assis sur une chaise, à côté du lit. Ca, c'est pas normal. Je suis où ? Et pourquoi il est là ?

« T'es enfin réveillé ? »

Je me redresse et essaye de me remémorer rapidement les événements de la veille. La lettre, le parc, Kurogane m'embrassant... et après... je ne me souviens plus de rien...

En tout cas, pas de doute, je suis bien chez lui.

« ...Pourquoi je suis ici ? », je lui demande.

« Tu te rappelles pas ? Tu t'es évanoui hier et comme je pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état dans la neige, je t'ai ramené chez moi.»

Alors je me suis évanoui... C'est vrai que ces derniers temps je ne mangeais pratiquement rien et que j'avais fait une nuit blanche. Sans compter toute la tension accumulée avec ce qui s'est passé...

« Je vois... Merci Kuro-chan !

- Mon nom c'est Kurogane ! »

Oups, ça m'a échappé ! ...Oh et puis tant pis, c'est pas si grave. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça.

Je lui souris, amusé par sa réaction. C'est qu'il a vite répliqué ! Si je n'étais pas encore un peu dans les vapes, je jurerais que ses joues ont légèrement viré au rouge.

« Tiens. » me dit-il en me tendant mon collier.

C'est vrai que j'étais venu pour ça hier...

« Merci. »

Je le prends et le regarde un moment.

« Ce collier... pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

- C'est... »

Il faut que j'arrête de lui mentir. Mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Pas encore.

« ...Parce que c'est quelqu'un que j'aime énormément qui me l'a offert. »

Je remets le pendentif autour de mon cou, marquant une pause et rajoute à voix basse, presque inaudible :

« Mais il est mort. »

Kurogane... je te dirai absolument tout... bientôt. Promis. Attends juste encore un peu.

* * *

Narrateur : Kurogane

* * *

Un long silence s'installe.

Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle il souffre tant ?

Est-ce que c'est parce que je ressemble à cette personne que son regard se teinte de tristesse lorsqu'il me regarde ?

Que représentait-elle pour lui ? Qui était-ce ? A voir comment il en parle… la douleur dans sa voix… la mélancolie dans son regard… il devait sûrement l'aimer… je crois…

Est-ce que c'est parce que je lui ressemble qu'il a répondu à mon baiser ? Parce que je lui rappelle cette personne…? Juste pour ça ? Rien de plus ?

Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas Kuro-chan, je vais mieux maintenant. Car… j'ai compris quelque chose d'important, grâce à toi. » me dit-il, avec des yeux… des yeux incroyablement sereins, calmes et un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Enfin.

Enfin il sourit réellement. Pour de vrai. Ce sourire n'est pas un masque. Il ne se cache pas derrière.

C'est son véritable sourire.

Celui que je voulais tant voir. Je veux le voir de nouveau. Je veux qu'il reste. Je veux que son sourire soit toujours sincère. Je ferai tout pour ça. Pour lui.

« Miaa !

- Ah ! Ce chat !

- Ce chat ? »

Effectivement, il y a un chat à la fenêtre mais je vois pas trop le rapport.

« Désolé Kuro-chan, je dois y aller ! »

Il se lève rapidement, enfile son manteau, ouvre la porte et avant de la refermer rajoute :

« Je te dirai tout… attends juste encore un peu. »

Il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« A très bientôt, mon Kuro-chan.

- Que l'on se mette bien d'accord, c'est Kurogane !

- Oui, oui. »

Et il s'en va.

Alors comme ça tu me diras tout ? Tu me caches donc encore tant de choses ? Soit. J'attendrai. Mais si tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés, c'est mal me connaître.

Je devrai tout d'abord prévenir la gamine que son sauveur est en pleine forme sinon elle risque de s'inquiéter pour rien. Je verrai ce que je vais faire après.

Je me rends donc chez Sakura.

* * *

-Narrateur : Fye -

* * *

Oui, je te dirai tout Kurogane. Ce qui s'est passé _cette_ nuit, mon choix, pourquoi je t'évitais… tout. Patiente juste encore un peu. S'il te plait.

J'ai bien vu que tu étais inquiet tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour moi.

Ce n'est sans doute pas bien que je te laisse t'attacher à moi, que je me raccroche une fois de plus à toi. Que je me rapproche de toi. Mais… vivre sans toi… être loin de toi… ce n'est pas possible.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je fais sans doute ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je fasse. Ma décision va très certainement te blesser… je vais te blesser… mais… je n'arrive pas… je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

J'ai essayé pourtant. Mais c'est trop dur. Tu vas très certainement m'en vouloir, avoir envie de me frapper, de m'engueuler.

Je suis désolé… tellement… tellement désolé. Je te fais toujours du mal alors que tu es la seule personne à qui je ne veux pas en faire.

Je me déteste…

Toi qui es toujours là pour moi, même maintenant, je ne sais que te faire souffrir.

Mais cette fois, cette fois ce sera différent. Je ferai tout pour que _ça_ ne se reproduise pas. Et pour ça je-

« Wouaaaah ! »

Aïe aïe aïe, je me suis entravé dans des cartons. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas regarder où je vais. Heureusement qu'ils sont vides sinon celui qui me recouvre la tête m'aurait sans doute fait une belle bosse.

Je le soulève et essaye de repérer le chat. Apparemment, j'ai une nouvelle fois perdu sa trace... Voleur professionnel mais incapable de rattraper un matou !

Je m'apprête à me relever quand je vois une personne sortir d'une voiture noire à quelques mètres de moi. Tout à coup, des flash de _cette_ nuit traversent mon esprit. Cette silhouette... cette allure... ce type... aucun doute, c'est _lui_.

Je sens un frisson de terreur et de haine me parcourir.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne. Finalement, ces cartons vont m'être plus utiles que je ne le pensais. Je m'y cache du mieux que je peux, en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Il s'engage dans la rue étroite juste à côté de moi. J'arrive à entendre le bruit de ses pas dans la neige.

Un pas, deux pas, trois, quatre... il s'est arrêté.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Une voix grave, calme et froide.

« Vous exagérez Aizawa-sensei, ce n'est pas si simple de s'esquiver lors d'une réunion sans éveiller le moindre soupçons. »

Celle-ci semble plus proche... ça doit être _lui_. Qui est cet "Aizawa" avec lequel il discute ?

« Tout est prêt pour cette nuit ?, demande la première voix.

- Oui, tout est en place. Demain à 6h nous aurons le Cat's Eye et ce voleur de pacotille ne sera plus de ce monde.

- Parfait. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que cette pierre est la clé qui permettra à nos recherches d'aboutir. Je compte sur vous.

- Et pour ce qui est du brun qui l'a surpris à la sortie du musé ?

- Ils avaient l'air de si bien s'entendre, ce serait un crime de les séparer, vous ne croyez pas, Kyle-sensei ?

- Bien évidemment. »

Ils parlent de Kurogane et moi là ? Cette nuit ? Ca ne va pas, c'est plus tôt que la dernière fois. Normalement tout devait se passer dans quatre jours ! Et Kurogane... il est en danger... Non, il ne devrait pas... C'était moi et moi seul leur cible ! Pourquoi tout se déroule différemment cette fois ?

Pourquoi Kurogane doit être encore impliqué dans cette histoire ?

Et... c'est encore de ma faute... quoique je fasse... je fini toujours... par le mettre en danger... Non ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire de mal à Kurogane. Pas cette fois.

Je dois faire vite. D'abord aller l'avertir. Non, mauvaise idée, tel que je le connais il va vouloir m'aider. Je dois d'abord récupérer le Cat's Eye. Oui, et après...

*CLANK*

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon pied à percuter une canette vide planquée dans les cartons alors que j'essayais de filer discrètement. Tu parles d'un voleur !

J'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher. Ils savent qu'il y a quelqu'un ici et il est maintenant trop tard pour m'échapper. Ce Kyle, il est armé d'un pistolet, je l'ai vu lorsqu'il s'est engagé dans la ruelle. Si je m'enfuis je serai à découvert et il n'aura plus qu'à tirer pour m'avoir, comme on abat un lapin. Surtout que la rue est déserte et qu'il n'y a aucun endroit où je pourrai me mettre à couvert... Après ça il n'aura qu'à s'occuper de Kurogane qui ne se doute de rien.

Je suis mal.

Une idée, vite, une idée... Merde, ils sont tout près... Calme-toi Fye, réfléchis ! Il doit forcément y avoir une solution...

« Miaaaouu ~! »

Hein ?

« ... Quoiqu'il en soi, cette conversation est terminée, lance la voix grave. Je vous attendrai au lieu convenu. »

Au même rythme que le bruit des pas s'éloignent, mon cœur se calme progressivement. J'attends encore un petit moment avant de m'autoriser à respirer de nouveau.

Depuis quand ai-je coupé ma respiration d'ailleurs ?

Je m'apprête à sortir de ma cachette après avoir pris soin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a plus personne quand je pose ma main sur un espèce de caillou. Je le prend pour l'examiner de plus près. J'y crois pas, c'est le Cat's Eye ! C'est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois...

J'écarte les cartons, attrape le chat avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de nouveau, et lache un soupir de soulagement.

« On peut dire que tu m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs, toi !

- Miaaaa ~! »

Son pelage est bizarre... de la peinture ?

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'un bon bain.

- Miou ? » il fait en me regardant avec de grands yeux verts.

Je lui doit bien ça et puis, maintenant que j'ai le Cat's Eye, il me reste un peu de temps... jusqu'à cette nuit... Et même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne peux pas le passer avec Kurogane. Je risque de lui faire encore plus de peine sinon...

Un rire amère m'échappe.

Décidément, on dirait bien que le destin est contre moi.

...

Je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai réussi à laver le chat après une lutte des plus acharnées et une course-poursuite à travers toute la maison. Il a retrouvé ses couleurs naturelles : un orange chaleureux rayé tout le long du dos et de la tête, séparé au niveau du cou par une ligne d'un blanc magnifique s'étalant sur tout son ventre.

Assis à la table de mon salon, je glisse la lettre que je viens d'écrire dans une enveloppe avec le Cat's Eye. C'est la seule solution que j'aie trouvé...

Des gouttes salées se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues. Certaines viennent mouiller l'enveloppe.

Pardon Kurogane... j'aurai voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec toi... mais ce n'est, une fois de plus, pas possible...

Une petite langue vient me lécher le bout du nez, suivi d'un « miaa ».

J'esquisse un sourire avant de caresser le chat qui est monté sur la table.

« Tout a une fin… »

* * *

Narrateur : Kurogane

* * *

« Et il a dormi chez vous, s'exclame la gamine, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il faut que je le raconte à Tomoyo-chan ! »

Elle se précipite vers son téléphone, que je m'empresse de débrancher. Il manquerait plus que l'autre s'y mette aussi ! Déjà qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur Sakura...

Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas parlé du baiser ou du fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu me lâcher avant un bon moment, même endormi. Ca d'ailleurs j'en parlerai à personne, même pas au blond.

«Bon, puisque tu as l'air d'être rassurée, je m'en vais, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

-Kurogane-san ! J'ai une dernière question !

-Hum ?

-Vous êtes amoureux de Fye-san ?»

Je claque la porte pour seule réponse.

Depuis quand elle est aussi perspicace la gamine ? Non pas que je veuille cacher que je suis amoureux de lui, mais c'est juste que ça fait bizarre venant d'elle... Tomoyo a _vraiment_ une mauvaise influence sur la gamine.

Bon, au moins Sakura ne s'inquiète plus, donc le gamin non plus. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Du moins pour eux, moi je dois encore m'occuper d'un blond lâché en pleine nature qui me cache encore des choses importantes.

…...

Mais où peut-il bien être passé encore ?

Il est bientôt minuit, ça fait des heures que j'attends, je me caille et il est toujours pas rentré chez lui. J'espère qu'il a pas fait de connerie...

Peut-être qu'il m'attend devant ma porte ? Non, pas possible. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Bon, d'accord, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, mais quand même... Je vais tout de même vérifier, on sait jamais.

…...

Il n'est pas là non plus.

Bordel, mais où il est passé ?

J'ai fait le parc, le musée, l'endroit où on sait rencontré la première fois, sa maison, la mienne, et toujours aucun signe de lui ! Il m'avait dit « à tout à l'heure », non ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il comptait qu'on se revoie aujourd'hui.

Mais pourquoi je me prend la tête comme ça ? Il est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. ...Non. Il ne peut pas. Cette chose qui le rend si triste... il ne peut pas l'affronter seul.

Je soupire.

Il est vraiment compliqué... Hum ?

Je remarque une enveloppe glissée sous ma porte. Je la prend. Dessus, il y a écrit : «Pour mon Kurogane».

… Je le sens mal... très mal.

* * *

Oulà, je sens des auras meutrières du genre « Tout ce temps d'attente pour ça ? Y a presque rien » « Et en plus, elle ose terminer ce chapitre avec du suspence ». C'est super dangereux la vie de fanficeuse en fait...

Review ? S'il vous plaiiiiit *fait les yeux du Chat Potté*

Et passez voir ma fic «Les larmes de pluie» si c'est pas déjà fait ;)


End file.
